


恶龙

by cloudyyyyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Furry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyyyyyy/pseuds/cloudyyyyyy
Summary: 灵基内侧高空作业的人龙/龙龙play我们fgo玩家的性癖就是这样的。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Siegfried | Saber of Black, Male Fujimaru Ritsuka/Siegfried | Saber of Black
Kudos: 5





	恶龙

恶龙

看那屠龙英雄的姿态，看他不祥的双翼，黑鳞的长尾，蜷曲的角。

看他端正的面容，挺拔的脊背，有力的四肢。看他温和的言行，恭敬的举止。

看他端庄俊美的皮囊，看他扭曲畸形的身躯。

与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦化为恶龙。

看他高洁的品行，看他不忿的内心。

嘘——康诺特的女王笑着说，我们就在这里，偷偷地观看。

****

……在这时，藤丸睁开了眼。

眼前是一轮硕大到不真实的圆月。月光明亮到几乎不能逼视。然而，四周却只有遥远宽广得看不到尽头的黑暗。

藤丸赤足踩在柔软的沙地上，明月陪伴他漫无目的地前进。

……不知道走了多久。

圆月开始残缺。有什么巨大的物体出现在了前方，高大得足以遮挡远在天际的圆月。

藤丸小心地向那处靠近。

巨大的物体渐渐露出了轮廓。

那是……一只沉睡的黑龙。

它如此的高大，圆月完全被遮挡在它的身后。月光给它深黑而光滑的鳞片镀上柔光。龙的身躯顺着呼吸起伏，月光也在鳞片上流动。

它将前足枕在颔下，双翼收拢，身躯伏在柔软的沙子上。长尾盘过身子，尾尖也安分地摆在头边。

藤丸从未见过如此平静祥和的、龙的睡姿。他走上前去，伸出手，摸上黑龙身上的光滑细密的鳞片。

……在这时，龙睁开了眼。翠绿色的眼睛像它身后那轮圆月一样明亮。它直起身，低头注视着藤丸。藤丸的身形与之相比十分渺小。

碧绿眼眸中的目光却很温和。

龙在低吟。大地也在微微颤动。砂砾开始滚动。

龙拍打双翼，大风骤起。

藤丸不由得闭上眼。再睁眼时，龙的身影消失了。

圆月重新显现，月下出现一个人影。

那人身后的双翼大大张开，和那只黑龙如出一辙的形状。他向藤丸伸出手，藤丸听到他的声音响在自己脑内。

“——到这边来。”

藤丸有点犹豫，他向身后看去，依旧是漫无边际的黑暗和一行蜿蜒的足印。

“藤丸，”温和沉稳的声音再度在脑内响起，“到我这边来。”

藤丸颇为踟蹰，不过还是走过去，握住了那只朝自己伸来的手。

那人拥有与黑龙相同的绿色眼睛，他牵起藤丸往前走，“这里是我灵基的内侧。虽不知为何你会出现在此，请由我来到你离开这里。”

两人并肩走在月下。月光很明亮，沙粒很松软，握着的手很温暖。藤丸渐渐平静下来。

藤丸问他，“你是龙？”

“不完全是。我习惯以龙的姿态在这里沉睡。”

藤丸有点不好意思地道歉，“……我吵醒你了？”

“并不是。你身上有蜜酒的香气，非常令人怀念。我嗅到酒香，就醒过来了。”

“我该怎么称呼你？”

“你可以叫我——” 他斟酌着言语，“齐格飞。”

“屠龙的英雄怎么会是龙呢？”

“我源于传说，是诸多可能性的总和——既是屠龙的齐格飞，又是邪龙法夫纳，更是人造的……不，如今的你还不认识那个我。”

他欲言又止的态度让藤丸心生疑惑。藤丸不由得松开相握的手，停在原地。

就在这时，后方的黑暗里传来了振翅的声音。藤丸回头往那里看过去。

“你想去那里吗？”

藤丸内心突然涌起一股强烈的渴望，“不得不过去……”

“那里离这很远，我带你过去吧。”

风扬了起来，他再度化作龙的姿态。龙将前足放在沙地上，温和的眼睛高高地注视着藤丸。

藤丸爬上龙的前爪，站在龙的掌心。黑龙将爪趾轻轻收拢，拍打双翼，飞向高空。

透过爪趾的缝隙，藤丸看到接连天边的沙地骤然远离，龙直直地冲进无边的黑暗中。龙的投影飞速地掠过每一寸沙地，唯有那轮圆月追随着龙的身姿。

……黑色的龙将藤丸放在某一处沙地中。这处的景色和沿途的全然相同。

龙朝前指了一指，便伏下身躯，闭上眼睛休憩。

藤丸将信将疑地顺着它指出来的方向走去，身后的月亮将他的影子投在他的前路上。

一时间只有他踩在沙地上的声音。

“……”

藤丸听到身前远远传来轻轻的脚步声。他抬头，往那里快快地跑了几步。

一个人影从黑暗中走了出来。

银白色的长发与褐色的肌肤。那是——藤丸所熟悉的齐格飞的模样。

看到藤丸，齐格飞惊讶地问，“你没和他一起离开吗？”

藤丸点点头。

齐格飞露出些许苦恼的神色来，“那你要等他再度苏醒才能离开了。——单凭我的力量还不够。”

齐格飞走到藤丸身侧，在他身旁的沙地上坐了下来，“这里到哪里都一样的景色，你也在此稍作休息吧。”

藤丸便也坐了下来。

沙地的触感如同丝绒的布料。与熟识的英灵的相遇，缓解了藤丸从一开始就存在的不安。

藤丸看向一边的齐格飞。这位英灵支起左腿，左手放松地搭在膝盖上。他直直地看着远方的黑暗，侧脸的神情似在沉思。明亮的月光使他脸上每一寸线条都清晰可见，连白色发丝都被镀上一层柔光。

——就像那只沉睡的黑龙。

注意到藤丸的目光，齐格飞转过头来，“这里很无趣吧？……可以靠着我小睡一会儿，如果你不介意的话。”

英灵翠绿的眼眸在月下显得明亮无比，使藤丸一时产生被深情凝视的错觉。他急忙闭起眼，回答道，“那、那就麻烦你了。”

藤丸的侧脑倚着英灵的肩，能感受齐格飞的身体顺着呼吸微微起伏。藤丸就忍不住回忆起那只黑龙的睡姿，想起月光在它起伏的鳞片上流转。

“你身上有蜜酒的香气，”齐格飞突然开口，拉回了开始昏昏欲睡的藤丸的思绪，“很古老的蜜酒……令人怀念的味道。”

“……是吗？”藤丸嗅嗅自己的手臂，却什么也没有闻出来，“刚才那只黑龙也这么说过。”

“……”齐格飞没有回答。

——他用手掌捂住了藤丸的眼睛。

“怎、怎么了？”藤丸吓了一跳。

对方没有回答。

温热的手掌在藤丸的眼上来回摩挲几下，就离开了。

藤丸旋即睁开眼，眼前却还是一片漆黑。

视觉——被夺走了。

“……齐格飞？”

回应他的只有火热的呼吸，急促地吐在藤丸的颈侧。那湿热的气息顺着他的身体一路向下，停留在他的腹部。湿润的触感袭上那块肌肤。

——被舔了一口。

藤丸倒是并不反感与英灵这种行为，只是觉得这一切来得莫名其妙。

失去视觉后，黑暗中身体的触觉变得无比灵敏。被齐格飞以不容反抗的力道按倒在地，藤丸感觉到英灵炽热的唇齿从腹部开始，顺着某种轨迹向上舔舐吮吸，回到了颈侧的肌肤才停下。

藤丸听到英灵在耳旁哑哑地叹一声，“……好酒。”

……酒？

藤丸回想起立香笑眯眯地在他身上画符文的零碎记忆。那时候他被高文操弄得神志不清，只零星记得立香边画还边笑嘻嘻地说，好事情好事情。

……个头啦。这一切该不会都是那个面善心恶的立香搞出来的事吧。

正专心地腹诽，藤丸感到有一副温热的身躯覆压到自己的身上。齐格飞的体格并不是特别健硕，但这少说170磅的体重压下来还是让人感到一阵窒息。

干燥温暖的手掌从脸颊拂过，指尖穿过头发，从耳侧抱住了藤丸的头颅。

额头相触。齐格飞一下又一下像是试探般舔舐藤丸的双唇。湿润的鼻息喷在藤丸的脸上。

一片黑暗的世界里，有拍打双翼的声响，有振翅时流动的风。砂砾在滚动，传来细微的声响。

藤丸顺从地张开双唇。英灵便如同品尝美酒般舔弄和吮吸藤丸的口腔。火热的舌尖舐过上颚的黏膜，探求般追寻藤丸的舌头。

口齿相缠，两人的呼吸也渐渐重合。藤丸将双臂环上了英灵的脖颈，肘内细嫩的肌肤贴到了齐格飞泛凉的长发上。身体贴近，骨骼仿佛要折断般发出轻响。

这里仅有身体重叠的两人，除此之外一无所有。——出现有这样的错觉。像是落水的人紧紧攀住救命的浮木，藤丸的指甲掐入齐格飞的后背。

齐格飞的身体僵住了。他像泄愤般叼住藤丸的舌尖。

甜美的疼痛从尾椎沿着脊背向上，在藤丸的脑中炸开。

魔力从藤丸体内顺着交接的唇齿朝着英灵涌去，而英灵的情感像回馈般顺着魔力流到了藤丸的身体内。

悲伤，憎恨，哀怨，不忿，绝望，孤寂——

在这片亘古不变的月下沙地里，曾经的屠龙英雄一遍一遍回忆着过去。

风再度扬了起来。

藤丸的身体变得火烫，疼痛和快感双重作用在他的肉体。他从喉底发出了低吟，身体轻轻颤抖。

他觉得自己的前额长出了蜷曲的角，背后张开了覆满鳞片的双翼，尾椎伸出一条蛇般的长尾。沙地的触感消失了，耳侧是强劲的风声。

明亮的月光涌进了藤丸的双眼，藤丸重新看清了这个世界。自己不再是人的姿态，他化作一只银色的龙，急速地朝那轮圆月飞去。

身后传来了宏亮的振翅声。

一只黑色的巨龙紧紧追在他的身后，它翠绿眼睛中充满了渴求，满溢着强烈的情感。

藤丸回身，悬浮在高空，俯视同样停下飞行的黑龙。黑龙甩甩长尾，阵阵低吟。

空气振动着，这是一片独属于幻想种的辽阔天地。

黑龙上前，想要抓住银龙垂下来的尾巴。银龙逃了开去，女王般俯视着黑龙的身姿。

圆月衬在银色的巨龙身后，银白的鳞片熠熠发光。

黑龙再度上前，拉近彼此的距离。银龙再次轻盈地避开来，它游刃有余地摆着长尾，挑衅般地看向位于低处的黑龙，发出一声长吟。

——来抓住我。

银龙传达出这样的信息。

银龙如同划破黑夜的流星，黑龙如同紧追其后的暗影。两只幻想种在宽阔的黑夜中追逐嬉戏，盘旋低吟。上升，俯冲，拔高，降落。空气发出被划破的尖啸。

银龙最后尽兴似的停下来，任由黑龙的尾巴缠绕上了自己。银黑二色的龙尾如同交媾的蛇一般紧紧相缠。龙的头颈依偎，彼此呼应般的低吟。

坚硬的爪化成柔软的手臂，冰冷的鳞片渐渐褪去，火热的肌肤紧紧相贴，锋利的吻部和獠牙变为湿热的口舌。

幻想种以人的形态亲吻彼此。

藤丸用新生的手掌抚摸上齐格飞头侧的龙角。齐格飞则用重获的双手摩挲着藤丸的身体。人类的肌肤，更加脆弱，更加敏感。齐格飞仿佛是要确认身下的人确实存在一样，用牙齿咬上了藤丸胸前的乳尖。

藤丸发出湿润苦闷的轻吟。他支起身，湿热的嘴唇含住了齐格飞的耳垂。火烫的指尖轻轻搭到了英灵的肩胛骨上，沿着脊椎凹陷的曲线向下慢慢移动。

立起指甲，向英灵的后背上那唯一的弱点掐下去。

英灵发出一声疼痛的闷哼。

藤丸体内的银龙在笑，被特意保留下来的银白龙尾缠绕上英灵的小腿，像捕获猎物一样寸寸收紧。银龙用含糊不清的声音在英灵耳边低语着。

“来渴求我，来崇拜我。”

青年的肉体在明亮的月光下仿佛散发着莹白的光芒。龙的长尾在引诱，而人的双眼在渴求。

仿佛是对他矫健有力的肉体爱不释手，藤丸的双手死死抓住英灵的后背，用力将上身贴近。

骨骼发出疼痛的响声。

更为响亮的则是两人的心跳。藤丸除此之外什么都听不到了。

齐格飞轻轻分开藤丸的臀肉，往炽热柔软的甬道里探入手指。情热的内壁积极地回应收缩，藤丸仿佛邀请般将腿弯环过英灵的腰，白色的尾巴尖拍着英灵的小腿肚。

藤丸体内的银龙在催促，不时发出欢愉的低吟。

齐格飞仿佛听到银龙的心声，将手指换作更为炽热的性器缓缓进入。

藤丸感受到身体内寸寸被拓开，其他的感官悉数远去，唯独留下后穴火烫、不容忽视的异物感。银龙在高鸣。藤丸发出如同乞求般的呻吟。

英灵不为所动，依旧缓缓将自己送到这具肉体的深处。藤丸则抽泣着悉数接纳。他的身体向后弓起，过剩的快感让他的呻吟声高亢得像是惨叫。

然而齐格飞知道这位年轻的御主的确是乐在其中的。银白的龙尾和他柔软湿润的内壁一样欢愉而贪婪地缠紧捕获的猎物。藤丸的吐息比自己情动的肌肤还要炙热。

所以他没有停止。英灵前后摇动身体，苛责身下的肉体。

人类的藤丸是在恐惧的。身在高空，沙地遥遥在下，除了相缠的英灵没有任何可以攀附的支点。对于不会飞行的人类而言，这场性事是一场灾难。然而银龙的藤丸却是欢愉的，幻想种从来不会畏惧重力。恐惧和快感交织在一起，藤丸的思绪完全被搅乱了。

在恐惧，在推拒，在迎合，在兴奋。

完全相反的情感被同时作用在藤丸身上。后穴被反复摩擦翻弄的快感被成倍地增强了。他张开嘴，却发不出声音。长尾和内壁同时疯狂地绞紧，就这样攀上了高峰。

英灵在这时善解人意地停下了动作。

藤丸的目光和齐格飞的相重合。翠绿色的眼眸专注地，温和地凝视着此时的藤丸。

“接纳我，”英灵用沉稳而温柔地语调说着，“接纳我的全部。”

异样的触感袭上了后穴穴口的肌肤。与被接纳在体内，火热的性器截然相反，它灵活、冰冷，坚硬。

——那是黑龙的长尾。

藤丸惊恐地睁大眼睛，推着英灵的肩膀想要逃离，英灵却不容拒绝地搂住了他的身体。

尖细的尾部在充血的穴口试探地滑动，最后成功地从一丝缝隙中探入。黑龙的长尾由细逐渐变粗，后穴的肌肉被扩张到极致，藤丸开始听见自己的耻骨不断呻吟。

“停、停下来！”人的藤丸在抗拒。

“来渴求我。”龙的藤丸在引诱。

黑龙与英灵同时开始了动作。

藤丸——的确是在哭泣。齐格飞温柔地舔走他的眼泪。

性器和尾巴的律动逐渐变得协调，体内情动的银龙让藤丸渐渐忘却疼痛。藤丸感到体内有什么碎裂的声音。银龙的情感开始在藤丸四肢游走。

来崇拜我，来渴求我，来征服我。

那是早已灭绝于现世的幻想种的本能。

求偶，考验和交媾。

藤丸的身体开始不自觉地回应起齐格飞的进攻。现在不是英灵在掠夺，而是银龙在吞噬。肌肉收紧，内壁绞紧，仿佛要将生命、躯体和灵魂悉数吞噬一样。

两人在高空中交媾相拥，仿佛要融为一体。

黑龙突然张开双翼，带起身下的青年猛地冲向那轮圆月。

骤然的加速度让深埋立香体内的性器和尾巴达到了从未到过的深度。电流通过藤丸的脊椎，在脑内炸开。

藤丸眼前只剩下一片白光。

……在这时，藤丸睁开了双眼。

眼前是迦勒底单调的白色天花板。

他坐起身，浑身的肌肉酸痛无比。他尝试回忆着梦里的景象，却只能想起一轮巨大异常的圆月。

卧室的门被敲了几下。藤丸只好步履蹒跚地下床去开门。

门外却空无一人。

“……啊？”

门外光洁的地板上，摆放着一片似曾相识的，漆黑的鳞片。


End file.
